Kiss an angel
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "Es tu deber el salvar vidas, y como ángel, el protegerlas." Dedicado a Coookie Monster y a LiNekoWeillch. AU humano. Us/Fem!Méx Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: _**._. Un día, cuando tenía entre siete y ocho años, o mejor dicho, cuando iba en segundo de primaria, mi maestra me puso cinta adhesiva en la boca, la suficiente como para que no se me despegara. Y yo lo único que hacía era temblar de miedo cada vez que se dirigía a mí. Lo recordé al pensar en este fic, por eso es qué se los cuento.

De vez en cuando, existe un fanfic qué tiende a atentar contra mi salud al momento de escribirlo, y éste hasta el momento me ha provocado desde dolores de estómago hasta cortadas y heridas leves. El peor fue uno de South Park, con el cuál me lastimé la espalda y la cintura.

Le agradezco a mi hermana **_DarkLady-Iria_** por arrearme a terminar este fic. :)

La canción _"Angel Eyes"_ de** Jeff Healey Band** se usa como parte de la trama, y no para ganar dinero con ella. Fue gracias a esta canción que se me ocurrió este fic desde el 27 de julio.

Va dedicado a **_Coookie Monster_**, y a **_LiNekoWeillch_** como regalo atrasado. Esta es mi manera de darles las gracias, y felicitarlos por algún motivo especial. n.n

_George Spanbauer _es nuestra personificación del estado de **Idaho**,_ Patricia Bow_ es nuestra personificación del estado de **Nevada**, _Raúl Ricardo "Ritchie" González_ es nuestra personificación del estado de **California** y _Wellington Addams_ es mi personificación del estado de **Nueva York**. Ya quisiera una tener un novio proveniente de Idaho, ya que ahí existe una ley qué dicta que cada 14 de febrero el hombre debe regalar _23 kilos de bombones_ a su pareja. Y los bombones me encantan. :9

**_Danni_**, sé a la perfección que deseas que **_matemos_** al Gringo en uno de nuestros fics. Por desgracia en este no se podrá, y me gustaría que entendieras la razón por la cuál no lo haré. **_Josefina_** me _salvó_ justo cuando estaba a punto de _rendirme por completo_ y es por eso que estoy haciendo esto, por decisión de ella, ya que_ se lo debo_. Pero eso no quiere decir que Alfred salga completamente ileso de este fic. ¿De acuerdo? ;)

Les recuerdo que no leo ningún fanfic de Hetalia, es por demás, la serie nunca me ha gustado de por sí, y qué decir del web-toon (ahora manga), tampoco. Lo siento, y no es porqué escriban mal... bueno, hay una qué otra qué escriben **_erróneamente mal_**, y fueron las qué propiciaron qué no volviera a leer los fanfics de Hetalia, y qué decir de la mayoría de sus lectoras, hacen que una se avergüence de ser mexicana con sus reviewses. u.u

En fin, disfruten este nuevo One-Shot. ;D

* * *

**Kiss an angel.**

Se halló ahí, flotando como si estuviese dentro del agua. Mas no había agua, ni luz, ni sensación alguna. No sabía si estaba desnudo, o con ropa. Sólo sintió de pronto los ojos demasiado cansados y un apetecible deseo de dormir, para no despertar jamás...

_"Aún no es tu momento. Debes regresar."_

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y la vio, de piel morena, con unas enormes alas blancas. Las cuáles brillaba con fulgor y se extendieron, cubriéndolo todo...

- Ah!- Exclamó cuando el resplandor blanco perdió fuerza, exponiendo lo que fuera un cuarto de hospital.

Con una mano, intentó cubrir sus ojos de la luz, los cuáles apenas se ajustaban para percibir lo que se hallaba a su alrededor, dejando caer su brazo a un costado suyo cuando éste le empezó a doler por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo alzado...

- Ouch!- Se quejó, mas se dio cuenta en el instante qué uno de sus pies tenía puesto un yeso.- What happened?-

Y justo como si hubiera sido escuchado, una mujer de baja estatura, cabello sujeto de color castaño oscuro, piel aperlada, con bata médica y con una tablilla en mano, entró a la habitación...

- You're finally awake, _million dollar boy_!- La doctora se acercó a la cama, sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo delantero, usándolo para escribir en la tablilla.- Soy la doctora Patricia Bow.- Se presentó sin voltear a verlo.- ¿Cómo se siente?-

- Well, just a little dizzy, y mi cabeza duele como si me hubiera caído encima una tonelada de ladrillos.- Le respondió el rubio de ojos azules.

- Es lo normal.- Se volvió a verlo, dejando de escribir en la tablilla.- Por fortuna, sólo tiene algunas contusiones, y una fractura en el tobillo, Alfred.- Le dio un par de palmadas en la pierna sana.- Con el debido reposo, medicamento, dieta adecuada y el evitar cometer tonterías, nuevamente volverá a caminar en dos pies. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

- Well, yeah.- Se rascó un poco la cabellera rubia.- Why you call me _"million dollar boy"_? ¿Qué significa?-

La mujer se echó a reír a carcajadas, dando uno que otro puñetazo al brazo de Alfred, qué la veía confundido. Una vez que terminara el ataque de risa, se sentó a un lado de la cama, sin dejar de sonreír...

- Es porqué tienes suerte, chico.- Le contestó.- Uno de los paramédicos qué te atendió durante el trayecto hasta el hospital era el _"Ángel de la Muerte."_-

- ¿_"Ángel de la Muerte"_?- Y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- ¡Pero no te pongas así!- Le soltó otro puñetazo, un poco divertida.- No es que la llamemos así porqué haga mal su trabajo, al contrario, está muy capacitada, responde rápido ante las emergencias y es muy precisa al aplicar los primeros auxilios. And besides, she's cute like an angel, es por eso qué le llamamos así.-

Y eso lo terminó confundiendo aún más...

- Then, ¿porqué ese sobrenombre?-

La doctora desvió un poco la mirada y su sonrisa se volvió triste...

- Eso es porqué todos los heridos qué han estado bajo su cuidado han muerto... O mueren a los pocos días.- Le dedicó una sonrisa extraña, bastante maliciosa, mientras lo revisaba de pies a cabeza.- Si resultas no ser la excepción al caso y mis cálculos no me fallan, ganaré 18 000 dólares cuando te mueras, así que no me decepciones.- Le dio un par de palmaditas más antes de irse.

**_Girl, you're looking fine tonight,_**  
**_and every guy has got you in his sight._**  
**_What you're doin' with a clown like me?_**  
**_It's surely one of life's little mysteries._**

Tres días habían pasado ya, Alfred fue dado de alta, para tristeza de los que apostaron, y ahora se dirigía a su casa, en compañía de Arthur Kirkland, un inglés amigo suyo de años. Pero él, sólo pensaba silenciosamente lo qué le había contado la doctora Bow...

- Well, hemos llegado a tu casa, Alfred.- Detuvo el carro frente a la casa del rubio ojiazul.- Alfred?-

- What?- Se volvió a verlo, sonriente y un poco sorprendido.- ¿Dijiste algo, Iggy?-

- ¿Sigues pensando en eso? Sólo olvídalo, esa Ángela o como se llame, quiere el anonimato y no hay nada que puedas hacer, give up already.-

- But I can't!- El de ojos azules golpeó el tablero del auto, provocando que el contenido de la guantera y los ojos del inglés saltaran.

- _**YOU BLOODY IDIOT!**_- Arthur bajó del vehículo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a Alfred a bajar.- ¿No puedes entender qué no desea qué invadan su privacidad? ¿Es algo difícil de comprender?-

- I know! I know!- Se agachó un poco para tomar la muleta, bajando del auto con un saltito.- Es sólo que no puedo evitarlo, quiero conocerla y darle las gracias.- Se alejó un par de pasos de su amigo, volteándose casi al instante.- ¿Acaso estás celoso de ella?-

- **_WHAT__!?_**- Empezó a perseguir al americano, quién al esquivarlo, tropezó con los escalones de la entrada.- ***Meow*!** ¡Ten cuidado, estúpido!-

Lo ayudó a levantarse, recordándole que debía guardar reposo, seguir las indicaciones de la doctora y no hacer tonterías, como salir corriendo al hospital como loco, por una información que no le iban a dar...

- Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme, a Francis, o a Andrew.- Se iba a dar media vuelta, pero recordó algo en el instante.- Right, my brother dice que no hay problema si no vas al bar esta noche. Qué sería mejor que descanses por hoy, ya qué apenas te dieron de alta en el hospital.-

- Thanks, Iggy!- Le agradeció sonriente.- Vete sin cuidado, I'll be fine by myself. **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

Las horas pasaban lentas y aburridas, al menos para alguien dinámico, cuyo estilo de vida era agitada. Intentó entretenerse de mil maneras, mas le era imposible mantener distraída su mente...

- I need to see her again.- Se dijo tras darle la cuarta vuelta a los canales de televisión.- But, how?-

Vio el teléfono, y casi sin pensarlo, marcó el número de emergencias. Colgó tras darles una historia demasiado enredosa y poco creíble. Esperó, y a los pocos minutos, oyó la sirena de la ambulancia. Se asomó por la ventana para ver a los paramédicos bajando de ella. Y justo cuando tocaron a su puerta, les abrió y les dijo...

- I'm sorry.- Sonrió llevándose una mano a la nuca.- Pero aquí no ha pasado nada.-

Tras una leve regañada, y una advertencia de qué no lo volviera a hacer en broma, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón. Sus dedos cosquilleaban con la necesidad de marcar de nuevo, tomó el auricular inalámbrico, dio un par de vueltas, se metió el aparato en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, e iba subiendo las escaleras con un doloroso paso lento, cuando la ansiedad le ganó y marcó de nuevo...

- **_¡OUCH!_**-

Tras caerse de las escaleras al trastabillar con el yeso de su pierna...

- Hi! It's me again! I know, I know! But this time, it's a real emergency!- Chilló al intentar incorporarse y pegarse de nueva cuenta.- D-Don't worry, the door is open.-

Un par de horas después...

- ¿Qué parte de _"No hacer tonterías"_ fue la qué no entendió?- Le dijo molesta la doctora Bow mientras le colocaban un yeso más extendido.

**_So tonight I'll ask stars above,_**  
**_-"How did I ever win your love?"-_**  
**_What did I do? What did I say_**  
**_to turn your angel eyes my way?_**

Alfred trabajaba como músico y cantante en un bar de la localidad, cuyos dueños eran Francis Bonnefoy y Andrew Kirkland, el primero amigo de la infancia de Arthur, y el segundo su hermano mayor, con los cuáles el rubio de ojos verdes se la pasaba discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo...

- Bonnefoy.- Andrew estaba limpiando un vaso.- Ya llegó tu _"novia"_- Luego se dirigió a su hermano menor.- ¿Te cansaste de esperarlo en la cama, desesperado por sentir sus caricias?-

- **_SHUT UP YOUR _*Meow*_ MOUTH, YOU BLOODY *Myu*!_**- Le gritó molesto Arthur, más al ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de su hermano mayor.- ¡Traje a este estúpido brat, qué no puede estar solo cinco minutos sin lastimarse de nuevo!-

- ¡Oh!- Francis, un rubio de ojos azules, de origen francés, se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sonriendo.- ¡Así es cómo se deben sentir los recién casados! ¡Hon, hon, hon, hon, hon!-

- **_STOP LAUGHING, YOU BLOODY WINE BASTARD!_**- Bufó encolerizado.- **_¡O TE ARRANCARÉ THAT STUPID BEARD CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!_**-

Alfred veía la escena, a la qué estaba tan acostumbrado por años, riendo alegre. Tras calmarse un poco, junto con los demás, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, por alguna extraña razón...

- Oye, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Andrew al verlo callado.- No hay necesidad de qué subas al escenario, por si sólo quieres relajarte un poco.-

- No, no. It's fine.- Contestó el rubio de lentes, y revisó su reloj.- Ahora qué lo dices, ya debería estar justo ahí.-

Tomó sus muletas, dirigiéndose al pequeño escenario donde tocaba junto con el conjunto qué se reunía en el bar, aunque había noches qué se usaba para cantar karaoke cuando alguno de los miembros faltaba. Se sentó en un banquillo que le tenían preparado, junto al estuche donde estaba su guitarra, la cuál sacó para afinarla. Agarró el micrófono para cerciorarse qué estuviese encendido...

- Good night, everybody.- Saludó al público presente.

- He again? C'mon, he's a loser!- Se escuchó a un miembro del público quejarse en voz alta.

Rápidamente, el bajista le susurró a Alfred que no tomara en cuenta a la persona, más el rubio de ojos azules vio el momento como un revelación, pensando que, si se involucraba en una pelea, no sólo vendría la policía, sino también la ambulancia para atender heridos...

- Yeah.-

Era el plan perfecto...

- What's the matter?- Se puso de pie, apoyándose con la guitarra.- You want a piece of me?-

- Come here to get it, you ***Meouw*** cripple, bring it on!-

- ¿Qué ***Meow*** está haciendo ese idiota?- Dijo Andrew soltando el vaso al ver que Alfred se caía del escenario.

Tardó más el pelirrojo en levantar a Alfred del suelo, qué en sacarlo del bar...

- I don't know what the hell it's wrong with you, ¡pero más te vale que no regreses hasta qué se te quite un poco lo idiota!- Le gritó Andrew, encendiendo un cigarro.

- But, but Scotty...!-

- ¡No me llames así!- Bufó el pelirrojo al oír el mote que tanto odiaba.- ¡No soy irlandés!-

- S-Sorry!- Tembló un poco el rubio de ojos azules.- ¡Yo, yo sólo quería volver a ver the _"angel"_! ¡Y la única manera en qué podría volver a verla es qué venga en la ambulancia!-

- You ***Myu*** idiot!- Le soltó un coscorrón.- ¡Sabes muy bien qué si se inicia una pelea en el bar y nadie la detiene antes de qué se le llame a la policía, podrían clausurarnos, you damn stupid!-

- _**I KNOW!**_- Replicó desesperado, mas agachó la mirada y habló con pesar.- I know, but... I want to see her again, y agradecerle por salvarme la vida. Only that.-

El pelirrojo suspiró, en ocasiones, Alfred era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Por lo qué tenía que ser directo con él...

- No me interesa en lo más mínimo.- Contestó dando una larga bocanada.- Así qué déjate de ***MEOW***, o sino, te cortaré la ***Myu*** pierna y la clavaré encima de la puerta como adorno.-

Entró al bar, pero se regresó casi al instante...

- Y llévate contigo a esta garrapata peluda.- Aventó a su hermano menor a un lado.- Qué se emborracha con sólo oler el alcohol.-

- _**HOW DARE YOU, YOU...!**_- Gruñó encolerizado el rubio de ojos verdes.

- Lárguense de aquí de una maldita vez.- Empujó a Arthur para alejarlo de él.- Y no te apures, no pienso hacer nada con tu _"novio."_- Agregó con sorna.

- **_YOU BLOODY IDIOT!_**- Volvió a gritar, sólo para qué le cerraran la puerta del bar en la cara.

Momentos después, ambos caminaban por la acera vacía, gracias a qué Arthur olvidó donde estacionó su auto...

- Creo que lo dejé por aquí.- Se decía mirando cada vehículo estacionado.

Alfred seguía pensando en lo qué le había dicho a Andrew; no mentía cuando decía que quería volver a ver a aquélla a quién llamaban _"Ángel."_ Se detuvo y miró al otro lado de la calle, encontrando una caseta telefónica. Aprovechando que Arthur seguía buscando su carro, cruzó la calle y descolgó el auricular, marcando a Emergencias...

_- "911. What's your emergency?"-_

Mas colgó de inmediato, antes de responder siquiera...

- I want to see her again.-

**_Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance._**  
**_Never even got one second glance._**  
**_Across a crowded room was close enough,_**  
**_I could look, but I could never touch._**

- **_YOU WHAT...!?_**- Le gritó molesto el inglés, lo cuál no era para menos al enterarse de lo qué hiciese el norteamericano.

- I already said it.- Incómodo, y sentado frente a la barra, Alfred evitaba ver a Arthur a los ojos.- Intenté suicidarme. But I did it sólo para encontrarme con ella.-

- Has caído muy bajo, ¿lo sabes?- Sonrió con un gesto de entendimiento el francés.

- But I couldn't do it.- Agachó el rostro, suspirando con pesadez.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Había subido al último piso del edificio más alto de la ciudad. La idea, qué se le ocurriera un día antes, pero que no pudo llevar a cabo la noche anterior por la gran cantidad de personas qué hicieran fila para también aventarse al vacío, ahora la ejecutaría viéndose libre de proceder como él lo quisiera...

- **_¡YA NO QUIERO VIVIR!_**- Comenzó a gritar, lleno de confianza.- **_A_****H**, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! YOU HEAR ME? I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF!-

Era sólo cuestión de esperar a qué alguien lo escuchara, llamara a la policía, y con ésta a la ambulancia, para de este modo, volver a encontrarse con el _"ángel."_ Mas lo que no había calculado, fue la reacción de la persona qué lo escuchó...

- **_WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH, YOU STUPID IDIOT!_**- Asomando medio cuerpo de la ventana de tres pisos más abajo, un hombre de piel blanca como la leche, cabello negro ondulado y usando pequeños lentes con los cuáles no se distinguían el color de sus ojos, gritaba molesto agitando su puño en el aire.- **_I'M WORKING HERE, YOU PIECE OF *Meow*!_**-

- But, but, I'm going to, to kill my-myself...- Dijo con una enorme disminución de confianza del parte del rubio.

- **_THEN, JUST DO IT, YOU MORON!_**-

Y otra ventana se abrió dos pisos más abajo aún...

- **_¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI QUERIDO WELLINGTON!_**- Gritó un hombre moreno, de cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar y unas singulares pecas esparcidas por cada parte de su cuerpo, el cuál se asomaba casi cayéndose de la ventana, de no ser por un par de manos que lo sostenían de una pierna y un brazo.

- _**SHUT UP, YOU MORON!**_- Wellington señaló molesto al hombre pecoso, qué amenazaba con subir escalando las ventanas con sus propias manos, para llegar a donde estaba. Y volvió a alzar la mirada.- **_AND YOU! YOU BETTER KILL YOURSELF RIGHT NOW, O LEAVE INMEDIATELLY, BEFORE I TAKE THE *Meow* OUT OF YOU!_**-

- **_¡SÍ!_**- Volvió a gritar el moreno.- **_¡MÁS VALE QUÉ DEJES EN PAZ A MI QUERIDO WELLINGTON, VAGO!_**-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Ahora sé porqué nadie va de día.- Dijo el rubio de lentes, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.- Aunque casi me caía cuando bajé por las escaleras de emergencia.-

- Anyway!- Arthur golpeó con ambas manos la barra.- ¡Si sigues insistiendo en encontrar a ese _"angel"_, o como sea qué le digan, sólo harás qué te maten, you bloody idiot!-

- But the one who me amenazó con matarme fue el tipo de la oficina!-

- ¡Hon, hon, hon, hon, hon!- Se echó a reír Francis, provocando qué ambos rubios lo miraran.- Mon ami Alfred, no puedes sólo ir, lastimarte y esperar encontrarla en una ambulancia al azar. Además, ¿qué es lo qué le vas a decir una vez qué la encuentres? Y eso si estuvieras consciente en el momento en qué ocurriera.-

- El estúpido barbudo tiene razón.- Andrew puso un vaso con licor frente al rubio de lentes.

- ¡Mon ami Andrew, no me llames así!-

- Debes de terminar de una vez por todas con esta estupidez.- Se cruzó de brazos, algo molesto por el tema.- Lo qué debes hacer es detenerte frente a la maldita ambulancia y hablar con ella. Si no la encuentras ahí, es por qué no estaban destinados a encontrarse de nuevo. ¡Así qué ponte a usar esa maldita cabeza llena de ***Meow***, en vez de estar ***Myu*** con tus** *Meow*** estupideces! Do you understand? And get back to work, antes de qué consiga a alguien más competente!-

- Y-Yes.- Contestó casi temblando.

Mas no se iba a dar por vencido así como así...

**_So tonight I'll ask stars above,_**  
**_-"How did I ever win your love?"-_**  
**_What did I do? What did I say_**  
**_to turn your angel eyes my way?_**

Ya había pasado una semana exactamente, e intentó de todo aquello que no arriesgara su salud para que nadie se molestara aún más con él. Pero comenzó a perder los ánimos conforme transcurrían los días y no daba con ella. Arthur, al verlo decaído, decidió llevarlo a comer ese día a un restaurante...

- It's a beautiful day.- Decía con una sonrisa el inglés.- Lejos de that bastard of Andrew, and that stupid bearded french.-

- Yeah.- Contestó con desgano el americano.

No tenía ganas realmente de nada, no estaba de humor para seguir la fantasía de un día perfecto según Arthur, ni tenía ganas de comer, nada. Sólo quería estar lejos de todos, y recostarse en posición fetal en su cama...

- Something's wrong?-

Alzó el rostro, quiso responderle qué deseaba irse en el instante, cuando notó, por la ventana qué estaba detrás del ojiverde, una ambulancia que se detenía justamente frente al restaurante en el cuál estaban los dos...

_~"Lo qué debes hacer es detenerte frente a la maldita ambulancia y hablar con ella. Si no la encuentras ahí, es por qué no estaban destinados a encontrarse de nuevo. ¡Así qué ponte a usar esa maldita cabeza llena de ***Meow***, en vez de estar ***Myu*** con tus** *Meow*** estupideces!"~_

Era tan sencillo, y obvio a la vez, que se sintió tan idiota de no haberlo pensado siquiera...

- That's it!- Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, poniéndose de pie al instante, asustando a Arthur, y al resto de los clientes, de tan repentino proceder.

Y puso pies en polvorosa, con el fin de alcanzar la ambulancia...

- **_YOU GODDAMNED BRAT!_**- Bufó Arthur.- **_¡OLVIDASTE LAS MULETAS, IDIOTA!_**-

Se cansó más rápido de lo que acostumbraba, en parte porqué no había hecho mucho esfuerzo en esos días, y su lesión no se había curado aún. Se detuvo frente a un poste de luz para tomar aire, y fue cuando recordó que tenía el yeso en el pie...

- Damn ***Meow***!- Frunció molesto el ceño, más cuando la ambulancia volvía a ponerse en movimiento.

Era todo o nada, y tras observar que las torretas de la ambulancia estaban desuso, empezó a golpear el poste de luz con la pierna enyesada, en un intento de quitarse el yeso de encima. Lo cuál ocurrió a la cuarta patada, y sin importarle el estado en qué había quedado su extremidad, se echó a correr tras el vehículo sin siquiera sentir la más mínima punzada de dolor, gracias a la adrenalina qué segregaba su cuerpo por el calor del momento...

- **_STOP!_**-

Extendió sus brazos cuando quedó frente a la ambulancia, tal como se lo aconsejara el hermano mayor de Arthur, haciendo qué ésta frenara de golpe. Sin embargo, no logró evitar que impactara directamente contra él, lanzándolo al suelo...

- **_OH, MY GOD!_**- El conductor de la ambulancia, un hombre de rasgos germánicos, cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules, bastante fornido y un poco tostado por el sol; se bajó con desesperación del transporte médico, deteniéndose a mediación de donde había aterrizado Alfred.- **_¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE?_**-

Más que aturdido por el golpe recibido, el rubio de lentes se quedó sin habla al ver qué el conductor se ponía a llorar. Y antes de qué ocurriera otra cosa, el copiloto se bajó del vehículo. Era de estatura media, moreno, cejas gruesas, cabello café recogido en una cola de caballo que terminaba en rastas, ojos cafés y con asomo de barba...

- ¿Pero qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?- Espetó el hombre moreno, dirigiendo una negra mirada a Alfred.- ¿Acaso querías matarte?-

- Eh, ah...- Se incorporó un poco, sosteniéndose con los codos para mantenerse sentado.

El tercero en discordia lo ignoró, acercándose al conductor, quién aún seguía llorando y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles...

- Ya, tranquilo, mi hermano.- Le soltó un par palmaditas en la espalda.- No fue culpa tuya, George.-

- Ye-Yes.- Comenzaba a relajarse, pero volvió a mirar a Alfred y de nueva cuenta se ponía a llorar.- What I've done? ¡Lastimé a una persona!-

Suspiró al ver qué con George no habría remedio, además de qué aunque quisiera o no, debían atender al loco qué se les había atravesado a la brava. Se aproximó a la ambulancia, abrió la puerta, soltando un par de palmadas antes y se asomó al interior...

- Josefina, tenemos una situación aquí.- Tomó una botella con agua, para dársela a su compañero, además de encender las torretas para indicarle a los demás conductores qué estaban atendiendo a un herido.- ¿Podrías bajar el kit de primeros auxilios y la camilla?-

**_Don't anyone wake me, if it's just a dream._**  
**_'Cause she's the best thing ever happened to me._**  
**_All you fellows, you can look all you like,_**  
**_but this girl you see, she's leavin' here with me tonight._**

Lo primero que oyó, fue el leve aleteo de unas alas. Y justo cuando volvía la mirada, una suave brisa sopló jugueteando con sus rubios cabellos, y llevando consigo unas brillantes plumas blancas. Cerró los ojos al sentir que el corazón se le detuvo en el pecho, ¿y si no era ella a quién estaba buscando? Nunca pensó en eso antes, y ahora parecía que el temor lo devoraba por dentro. No sabía qué hacer, necesitaba una señal, un pequeño indicio de qué a ella a quién buscaba, a su _"angel"_...

- ¿Qué sucedió, Servando?- Preguntó.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo al oírla, abrió los ojos y la descubrió. De piel morena clara, largo cabello color chocolate, sujetado en una cola de caballo para que no le estorbara al momento de ponerse a trabajar, y ojos color café. Tuvo qué frotarse los ojos, a causa de que el sol estaba a sus espaldas, y le hacía creer que traia un par de alas relucientes...

- Angel.- Sin darse cuenta, el rubio de ojos azules se sonrojó, mientras se acercaba cada vez más con el equìpo médico.

- Antes de subirlo a la camilla...- Dijo el hombre con rastas.- Es necesario que revisemos si no sufrió una especie de trauma que deba atenderse de inmediato, así que le haré unas preguntas y le pediré que realice los movimientos que le indique, ¿de acuerdo?-

- You're the angel! I finally found you! You're the angel!- Exclamó emocionado, sin prestarle atención alguna al paramédico.

- ¿Quiere cerrar el pico y hacer caso a mis indicaciones? ¡Esto puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, así que cierre la boca y conteste a lo que le pregunte! ¿Comprende, o se lo pregunto en otro idioma?-

- Hi, my name is Alfred F. Jones, I'm a musician and still single. What's your name?-

- ¡Con una...!-

La morena se acercó a Servando, tocándolo del hombro para que se tranquilizara...

- Está hablando con fluidez y sus reflejos visuales reaccionan con la luz y el movimiento, así que no hay peligro de daño cerebral.- Josefina dio su diagnóstico para acelerar el proceso.- Aún así, debemos llevarlo al hospital para que le realicen una revisión. Ayúdame a subirlo a la camilla, George.-

- Sure.- Contestó el rubio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- I heard you.- Alfred le tomó el brazo a la paramédico, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.- Escuché tu voz en la oscuridad y pude despertar. Y desde entonces te he estado buscando para darte las gracias.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando el rubio dijo esas palabras. Josefina, entonces, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, que dio lugar al llanto, en tanto George volvía a dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, y el tercer paramédico empezó a darse de golpes contra la ambulancia...

- _**WHAT THE **_***Myu***_**!?**_- El grito del recién llegado, quien no era otro sino Arthur Kirkland, sacó a todos de lo que estaban haciendo, más cuando éste aventó las muletas y se acercó, visiblemente escandalizado, y señalando la pierna completamente torcida del rubio de ojos azules.- _**WHAT THE **_***Meouw* *Myu***_** HAPPENED TO YOUR **_***Meow***_** LEG!? IT'S ALL TWISTED!**_-

Y en ese momento, la adrenalina dejó de surtir efecto en el cuerpo del americano...

- _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_-

**_There's just one more thing that I need to know._**  
**_If this is love, why does it scare me so?_**  
**_Must be somethin' that only you can see,_**  
**_'Cause girl, I feel it when you look at me._**

Al día siguiente, en una cama de hospital, y con un yeso que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, Alfred se comía entretenido una enorme papa asada, cortesía de George Spaunbauer, el conductor de la ambulancia que lo atropellara el día anterior. Sin mencionar la agradable compañía de Francis y Arthur, el último usando hasta la última gota de voluntad para no cocerlo a gritos...

- This is delicious!- Se limpió un poco la boca y le extendió la papa a sus visitantes.- ¿No gustan un poco?-

Arthur estuvo a punto de meterle la papa por la garganta, cuando se tocaron a la puerta...

- Disculpen, ¿se puede?- Josefina asomó la cabeza con timidez, sin abandonar por completo el pasillo.

Francis la observó de pies a cabeza una vez que se introdujera a la habitación. Llevaba puesto el uniforme y traía consigo una gran bolsa de plástico. Miró a Alfred por un instante, y se dio cuenta de qué necesitaban dejarlos a solas...

- Bueno, mon ami Alfred.- Le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.- Mon cher Arthur y yo tenemos qué ir a arreglar un par de asuntos pendientes. Así que nos retiramos sabiendo qué estás en muy buenas manos.-

- ¿Cómo qué tenemos qué irnos...?- Más el francés le puso las manos a los hombros y comenzó a empujarlo a la salida del cuarto.- Stop, you wine bastard!-

- Con su permiso, mademoiselle.- Le sonrió a la morena, y antes de salir, alzó un pulgar a Alfred, deseándole buena suerte.

Josefina se acercó a la cama del cuarto, específicamente al lado de una silla, que se hallaba ahí para las visitas. La aproximó un poco más a la cama, se sentó y de la bolsa de plástico sacó una caja y un par de vasos desechables con tapas y popotes...

- Mi turno comenzará dentro de una hora.- Le avisó al rubio de ojos azules.- Creo que será tiempo suficiente.-

- Oh, yeah.- Respondió, queriendo encontrar un tema de conversación, pero no se le ocurría ninguno. Miró los vasos y la caja con curiosidad, por lo qué preguntó.- What's that?-

- Donas.- Y abrió la caja, dejando ver el contenido de la misma, la cuál tenía una presentación variada del panecillo, desde los glaseados, hasta con relleno.- Ayer, cuando te subían a la ambulancia, decías algo acerca de ir a tomar malteadas y comer donas.- Dejó la caja encima de Alfred, y agachó la mirada.- Por eso las traje.-

- Really? Thanks!- Le sonrió con el rostro iluminado.- I really like donuts and milkshakes!-

La muchacha le dio entonces uno de los vasos, y de inmediato le dio un sorbo, maravillándose al probarlo...

- Oh, my God!- Miró el vaso como si fuera algo de otro mundo.- It's delicious!-

- Yo lo hice.- Las mejillas de Josefina se pintaron de un leve carmín.- En realidad, es atole de maíz.-

- You really did it? It's amazing!- Y volvió a darle un sonoro sorbo a la bebida.

- Gra-Gracias.- Y agachó de nueva cuenta el rostro, haciendo que los cabellos le ocultaran la cara.

Hubo una breve pausa, en la que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Alfred tenía algunas preguntas, pero no quería presionarla y causar una mala impresión, en especial porqué sus dudas eran con respecto al mote qué le habían puesto. Pero no tuvo necesidad...

- La primera persona que vi morir, fue a mi hermano menor, José Vicente.- Empezó a relatar, jugando con el vaso entre sus manos.- Era un niño travieso y alegre, algo tontito y descuidado. Y un día, murió en un accidente, así de repente. Creo qué no sufrió.-

Tomó un poco de aire, tratando de aguantar el llanto...

- Fue por eso qué me hice paramédica, para qué otras personas no sintieran lo mismo que yo al perder a sus seres queridos.- Dejó de jugar con el vaso y miró a otra parte.- Pero, a cada herido qué he atendido ha perdido la vida desgraciadamente. Pedí que no se le dieran a nadie mis datos personales, ya qué no deseaba involucrarme por ningún motivo con los heridos, pacientes, o sus familiares. Debe ser por eso que nunca me enteré de que tú habías sobrevivido.-

- Well.- El rubio se rascó detrás de la cabeza.- Yes, maybe.-

- Aún así, últimamente he tenido un enorme deseo de dejar este trabajo y buscar otro modo de ganarme la vida. No sé si lo comprendas o no, pero ha sido muy frustrante el dar tu mejor esfuerzo y fracasar una y otra vez.- Se cubrió los ojos con una mano.- Y ya no quiero sentirme así, como una inútil.-

- _**DON'T, DON'T DO IT! DON'T QUIT YOUR JOB!**_-

Le tomó el brazo con le cuál se estaba cubriendo los ojos, de forma tan repentina y alzando la voz, qué Josefina no pudo reaccionar. Pero Alfred prosiguió...

- I know it's hard, pero no debes de desistir por ningún motivo. Tu profesión es una de las más importantes en el mundo, tal vez la de mayor prioridad, ya que das el primer auxilio en caso crítico, like in my case.- La soltó y bajó la mirada, para alzarla de nuevo.- Es verdad que en situaciones como esa, el porcentaje de supervivencia es muy bajo pero, es tu deber el salvar vidas, y como ángel, el protegerlas. So, don't quit now, porqué siempre habrá alguien qué necesite ayuda médica.-

- Pero, será en vano.- La morena dejó el vaso sobre el estante para no derramarlo.- La gente seguirá muriendo.-

- ¡Posiblemente, pero no por culpa tuya! Maybe, just maybe, their time has come. Y nadie puede contra eso.- Hizo contacto visual con ella.- Por eso, no te desanimes ni te rindas. O realmente todo el esfuerzo qué has empleado por años habrá sido en vano. Please, think about it.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin decir una palabra más al respecto...

- Oh, man!- Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, ocultando un gesto de decepción, sin soltar su malteada.- This is not right.-

- ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Josefina, sin comprender a qué se refería el rubio.

- I wanted to find you, darte las gracias, e invitarte a tomar milkshakes, en lo qué platicábamos de cosas divertidas e interesantes.- Agachó la cabeza un poco.- Not like this, in a hospital y hablando de cosas dolorosas.-

**_So tonight I'll ask stars above,_**  
**_-"How did I ever win your love?"-_**  
**_What did I do? What did I say_**  
**_to turn your angel eyes my way?_**

- Entonces...- Habló de repente.- La próxima vez, iremos los dos a tomarnos una malteada. Digo, tiene leche, la leche tiene calcio, y es lo qué necesitas para qué tu pierna sane adecuadamente.-

**_Hey, hey, yey, yey! Awww!_**

Se le quedó viendo asombrado por la repentina propuesta. Mas su gesto se suavizó al observar qué clavaba la mirada al suelo...

- Yeah.- Cerró los ojos, esbozando una cálida sonrisa.- You're right, we'll go next time.-

Y era una promesa silenciosa, una en la cuál él le cantaría canciones arriba de un escenario, y ella le escucharía todas las noches, dentro de la ambulancia...

**_So tonight I'll ask stars above,_**  
**_-"How did I ever win your love?"-_**

**Fin.**

* * *

**_¡Aclaraciones!_**

_- Uno no debe estar llamando al **911**, que es el número de **Emergencias** de **Estados** **Unidos**, como broma, ya qué es durante una emergencia cuando el tiempo es más valioso y se necesita proceder con urgencia y precisión exactas. Obviamente, esto está penalizado por la ley._

_- En la antigüedad, los personajes vinculados con la muerte, o la muerte en sí, se les representaba como personas de piel morena y cabellos oscuros._

_- **Andrew** es **Escocia**. No le puse Scott como hacen muchos, ya que la raíz etimológica significa "**Irlandés**" o **"De Irlanda"** ._. Sonaría mal, además de qué Scott es un nombre irlandés muy común._

_- **California**, **Nueva York** y **Escocia** no iban a aparecer en un principio. Pero cuando se me ocurrió meter a Escocia, mi hermana sugirió el flashback con **Ritchie** y **Wellington**. ._. Faltó poner **~¡Wellington, te amo!"~**_

_- La marca de atole "**Maizena**" tiene una receta para hacerla en malteada. Pero no nos pagan, es por eso que no la compartimos, y a mi hermana no le gusta. A mí a veces se me quema._

_- El cantante** Jeff Healey** era canadiense, huérfano de nacimiento, aunque lo adoptó un bombero. Se le extirparon los ojos a los 11 meses de edad a causa de un cáncer con el cuál nació. A los seis años ya daba recitales de guitarra, y tocaba ésta recostándola sobre sus piernas, diciendo qué lo hacía así porqué una vez se le cayó. Murió a los 41 años, cuando el cáncer se extendió por todo su cuerpo. En paz descanse._

._. No estoy segura si hacer un capítulo de **Extras**, ya que es un fic de humor, pero se lo dejo a su elección. n.n

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic! :D No sé qué número sea de los qué llevamos publicados mi hermana y yo de Hetalia, ni de los qué he hecho en mi haber._

_Pero lo qué sí sé es que hoy, hace 11 años comencé a escribir fanfics en este sitio. Me han pasado tantas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, pero lo importante es qué a pesar de qué hubo una vez qué dejé de escribir por un año completo, o qué los administradores me borraran mis fics dos o tres veces, o qué hubo personas qué plagiaron mis fanfics (ya sean enteros los más descarados, o por pedacitos, para que nadie se diera cuenta hoy en día), he seguido adelante._

_Y es posible que aquéllos lectores que en un inicio me siguieron, y se ido junto con el tiempo, no lo recuerden o no lo desean recordar. Pero se los agradezco de todo corazón, especialmente a los qué hoy en día aún me lean. Les debo tanto, qué en ocasiones se me nubla la mirada (Y no por la diabetes, o los corajes, o por la alta presión) de las lágrimas que se me acumulan en los ojos por no poder actualizar más seguido o cumplir con las metas que me he fijado. Todos ustedes son geniales, por qué me dan un empujoncito como la carcacha descompuesta que soy para emprender la marcha._

_Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, (gracias), gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Una por cada año, ¿ok? ;D_

_Sólo les pido que me permitan seguir entreteniéndolos, ¿puedo? :3_

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
